dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Teen Titans (Team)
The Teen Titans are a Team mixed of sidekicks and other Teenage superheroes who serve as a younger version of the Justice League. Base of Operations their headquarters is a T-shaped building called Titans Tower which is on a small island on the East-Coast. There is also another Titans Tower for the West Coast Titans. Current Members *'Robin IV / Damian Wayne' - son of Bruce Wayne and Talia al'Ghul, who was raised by his mother and trained by the league of Assassins. But decided to join his Father's side as the 4th Robin, and later a member and secondary leader of the Teen Titans. *'Starfire / Koriand'r / Kory Anders' - Alien Princess of doomed-planet Tamaran, who gains flight and the ability to generate energy attack abillities called Starbolts. She also serves as a mentor and mother figure of the group. *'Raven / Rachel Roth' - she is the half-human and half-demon daughter of an Azarathian human mother named Arella and the interdimensional demon Trigon. Raven has very powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities which are fueled by her emotions. She tries to keep her emotions contained because of their destructive potential. Raven has shown in a number of instances that exercising her emotions increases her power dramatically, which also tends to cause her to assume a semi-demonic form. Raven can also project her Soul Self, have it envelop a group of people, then teleport them to an alternate locale. *'Blue Beetle / Jaime Reyes' - Jaime Reyes was just an average teen, until a device called the Scarab created by an alien species called the Reach is permanently attached to his spine, providing him a battle suit. *'Beast Boy / Garfield Logan' - an accident caused his skin to turn green and has given him the ability to mutate his human DNA in order to take the forms and abilities of virtually any beast of the animal kingdom, ranging from a microscopic amoeba to the largest of the ancient dinosaurs. *'Kid Flash / Wally West II' - Younger cousin of the first Wally West who has the Ability to run at the speed of light, Augmented by the extra-dimensional Speed Force, and Joins Barry Allen (The Flash) as Kid Flash. *'Aqualad / Jackson Hyde / Kaldur'ahm' - Protege of Aquaman and Son of Black Manta, he was raised as a human in New Mexico and he goes by the name Jackson Hyde, he attains eel tattoos and Aquatic-based powers given by the Conservatory of Sorcery. can control and manipulate water and electricity. Secondary Members (Titans West) *'Wonder Girl / Cassie Sandsmark' (Team Leader) - Cassie is a very tough young girl, with a very energetic, carefree and eager personality. In general, she prefers taking on foes stronger than herself. She loves to fight, and enjoys missions in which there will be physical confrontations. *'Superboy / Kon-El / Conner Kent' - a hybrid clone of Superman and Lex Luthor created by Cadmus, who possesses many of Superman's powers (except Telekineses), and vulnerbility of Kryptonite, He is also Wonder Girl's love interest. *'Bunker / Miguel Barragan' - Born in Mexico, His powers allow him to create psionic energy constructs of anything he can imagine. *'Static / Virgil Hawkins' - a teenage boy from Dakota city who can control and generate electrostatic abilities. *'Speedy / Mia Dearden' - a former street orphan who becomes the second Speedy, acting as a side-kick to Green Arrow. She also shares a friendly rivalry with the 4th Robin Damian, *'Miss Martian / M'gann M'orzz / Megan Morse' - the Adopted niece of The Martian Manhunter, she has a bubbly, exceptionally sweet, polite, and caring personality, although occasionally shy, "young" Martian girl, who longed to fit in on Earth. her most used catchphrase is "Hello, Megan!". her true appearance is a White Martian. Titans *'Nightwing / Dick Grayson' - The former leader of the team, and the main love interest of Starfire. *'Arsenal / Roy Harper' Members in-training *'Tye Longshadow' - a teenage Mescalero Apache boy and the best friend of Jaime Reyes and Virgil Hawkins. once liberated Reach abductee, As a result of the Reach's experimentation, Tye's Meta-Gene was triggered. His gene allows him to create a translucent orange astral form in the shape of his body, of varying size. He can only create this while in a relaxed state, and must remain calm and focused to use it at will. *'Asami Koizumi' - a teenage japanese girl who is also a Reach abductee, she can gather and channel the flow of her inner energy (chi, ki, or chakra), which covers her in a glowing aura. Asami is Tye's love interest, and quickly became good friends with Justice League member Cyborg (sharing his Boo-Yah catchphrase, even calling him Cyborg-sensei). *'Eduardo Dorado, Jr.' - is the Argentine son of S.T.A.R. Labs scientist Eduardo Dorado Sr., and a liberated abductee of The Reach. After being experimented on by the Reach for the Meta-Gene, Eduardo developed the ability to instantly teleport himself effortlessly, to any location within his sightline. Under normal circumstances he is limited to only teleporting himself, but if sufficiently motivated, he can manage a passenger. However, when he does carry others with him, both he and the passenger experience pain. *'Rocket / Raquel Ervin' a superheroine, partner and protégé of Icon. Rocket has no inherent superpowers, but with the belt that she wears, she has the following abilities, She is able to fly, encompassed by a purple aura. Rocket can create blue bubbles of kinetic energy, that grow stronger if kinetic force is exerted on the target. *'Más y Menos ' *'Lagoon Boy / La'gaan' *'Secret / Greta Hayes' Vehicles *Robin's Redbird Cycle *T-Jets *Sphere / Super-Cycle Enemies *'Deathstroke' *'Trigon' *'Brother Blood' *'Blackfire' *'Harm / William Hayes' *'The Reach' *'H.I.V.E.' *'Fearsome Five' Category:Teen Titans Category:Superhero Teams